The prior art includes an endless video tape that has been developed by the applicant and disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 39515/1987, and a video recording and playback device using the above endless video tape disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 66281/1986.
The above-mentioned endless video tape developed by the applicant allows its user to play back his desired portion recorded on the tape repeatedly as many times as wished, while watching television or playing back a normal video tape with tape ends. However, such an operation has heretofore been performed by an assemblage of commercially available television sets and VCRs or the like that are not integrated as a system, and therefore, it was quite difficult for a general user to operate them properly to make best use of the features of the endless video tape.